Love Never Felt So Good
by DracoLily
Summary: Lily Potter's whole life was a lie. Just when she thought her life was crumbling, he was there beside her to pick up her broken soul and mend it back together. Love was won when it was fought for, but could Lily collect herself before the war would rage on? Set in Harry Potter's time...
1. Prologue

**1****st**** Chapter-Prologue **

Harry Potter is NOT the Chosen One. There is a big secret in Potter Family. Everyone knew that James and Lily Potter sacrificed their lives for Harry's protection and for that they are considered to be heroes. What many people didn't know was that Harry Potter had a sister.

Severus Snape was the spy for Albus Dumbledore, after finding out the Dark Lord's plans of killing the Potters' he was stricken with fear. He wanted Lily to be safe but after hearing the prophecy he knew that there was nothing in the world he could do to save her. Albus pitied Severus of losing the one he loved, so he let him in on a small secret with which the old, wise man was entrusted upon by the Potters'.

To begin with, there were four not three Potters'. On the night of 27th November, 1980, Lily Potter (nee Evans) gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her after Lily. Just looking into little Lily's green emerald orbs could lift your spirits in a jiffy. But her parents knew that she had a long, burdensome and painful life ahead of her.

Instead of being oblivious to the Dark Lord's plans, the Potters' were informed by the headmaster on behalf of Severus. Dumbledore helped them move Harry to a safe house before Voldemort would arrive. But when Albus sent Kingsley Shaklebolt to get James and Lily….it was too late.

Lily's lifeless body lay on the ground of the nursery, her eyes showing no signs of consciousness. Her red hair was sprawled around her sunken face. Kingsley was devastated and heartbroken; he turned around and left without a word. But the moment he stepped out of the crumbling doorframe, he heard the voice of baby. He turned swivelled around confused and shocked, trying to find the source of that voice. Kingsley was a professionally trained Auror so he cast a protective spell around the house before investigating further. He was disciplined in a way in which he would not reveal his feelings to others, but stepping over Lily's body and looking at her face made his heart drop to his stomach.

Before he could do anything about it he heard the baby calling out for its mother. Kingsley's eyes searched the whole nursery for the baby and his eyes fell on a small doorknob. The door was concealed by the book shelf but it was left ajar. Taking measured steps he made his way to the shelf, his wand raised. He pushed the door open to see another room decorated as a nursery. And in the middle was a crib with a baby inside. The moment he looked at her he knew she was a Potter. She must be a very brave and strong person because any baby would have cried at the site of their parents' lifeless bodies.

Kingsley carefully picked her up and checked to make sure she wasn't hurt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the corner of an envelope peeking out of her blanket. He picked it up and read:

_To whoever is reading this,_

_Since you have managed to find this letter and have taken the time to read it I can only assume (and hope) that you mean no harm. There is something you must know. James and I have been keeping a secret; a big secret .Harry Potter has a sister. Her name is Lily Potter and yes- she is the chosen one. Dumbledore had warned us that her future would be dangerous and that she could be killed. James and I…we believed that we could protect her by keeping her birth a secret but it was foolish to hope. There is not much time left but please promise me that you will help her. Remember one thing…._

The letter ended there. It was evident that the person writing it had been interrupted and was unable to finish the letter.

Kingsley gasped as the information finally sunk in. He gently walked over to the baby and looked down into her beautiful innocent green eyes. She stopped crying and gave him a scared whimper. At that moment Kingsley realized that he would do whatever it took to save that child, even if it cost him his life.

Since then little Lily's life had always been in jeopardy. She was moved back and forth between certain Order members' houses in the summer. While in school she exceled in all fields. Lily was the topper of her year and was also the youngest seeker ever on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had grown a lot and learnt not to trust everyone. She had built a strong wall around herself and made sure no one ever saw her vulnerable side.

Lily's sixth year was about to start and she was as excited as ever.


	2. Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts here we come!

**2****nd**** Chapter-Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts here we come!**

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it :) I thought of this story back when I had first read Harry Potter. I'm not that great at writing...so I hope I don't disappoint you guys :) Please support me and please don't judge! But if you want me to change anything or suggest some things for the future chapters please don't hesitate!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Heaving a sigh, Lily Potter got onto the Hogwarts' Express. Her mid-back, chocolate brown hair waving in the wind. 'This was going to be on loooonnnngggg year' she thought. The war was approaching stealthily on its cat-like paws. Everybody, even the **Minister of Magic**, didn't want to believe that Voldemort was back.

Lily never wanted to admit but she too was scared. Soon everything was going to end unless we could create an army; soon everyone would know that she isn't who they think she is. She dreaded the part the worst when Harry would come to know. He would be upset and angry at her, but she was prepared. Lily's whole life had been upturned into a movie with the most unexpected events, and she had learnt to handle them. But more than that she just wanted a normal school year ahead, and that was obviously not possible since life at Hogwarts always brought startling and unpredictable things.

Keeping her eyes trained on the moving crowd in the clustered isle, Lily eagerly searched for an empty compartment. She hadn't stayed with the Weasley's over the summer, but had bought herself her own place in New York. That was the last place she would ever look for a penthouse but that was also the last place Death Eaters' would look for her. With the money she had inherited from the family's fortune, she took care of herself and without realising she had become a completely independent young woman.

Lily hadn't seen Hermione or Ginny yet so she figured they were late or had already got a compartment. But before she could think of anything else, strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her towards the person. She turned around to see a grinning Ron Weasley with his signature red hair and freckles. Lily squealed in delight and hugged him.

"I missed you so much Ron!"

"I missed you too Lily!"

"Lily! You look so amazing!" Lily heard Hermione's voice calling out to her from behind Ron. Wow! Lily thought at least someone noticed her new hairdo!

"'Mione! I missed you so much!" Lily replied matching the other Gryffindor's enthusiasm.

After meeting Ginny and Harry, they all looked for an empty compartment together. Lily noticed how Ginny was staring dreamily into Harry's eyes without him noticing of course. She liked him! And they looked good together, but Harry was not looking for a relationship at a time like this.

"So, how was your summer, Lil'?" Hermione asked which caused Lily to jump slightly and snap out of her thoughts.

"Uh...Yeah it was good. I got myself a new place!"

"Really? Where!"

"I found a penthouse in New York."

"In New York? Why there?" Harry piped in.

Lily always avoided talking about her personal life in front of Harry. It was so complicated and she was so caught up in it, sometimes she was afraid she might just spit out her secret.

In the fourth year, Lily had been getting nightmares, which were caused by Voldemort invading her mind. She would put up silencing charms around her bed so that her roommates wouldn't hear her horrible screeching cries. After talking to Severus and Professor Dumbledore she told Hermione her secret. Her fellow housemate helped her a lot and was always beside her.

"Oh …well New York is a very beautiful place. And umm… the penthouses there are very luxurious. Hey! Lily you have to take us there sometime!" Hermione tried her best to cover up and change the topic. Giving her a grateful smile she replied trying to go with the flow.

"Yes of course I will!"

Ron suddenly stopped abruptly in front causing Lily and Hermione to crash into him.

"Guys, there is no empty compartment left." He said turning around.

Looking over his shoulder she saw a compartment with just Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott and ugh her worst enemy Draco Malfoy. But that was the last compartment and Ron was trying as hard as he could to lure us away. That would leave them standing the whole train ride! There was seriously nothing wrong in sharing a compartment with them, as long as they minded their own business and we minded ours.

Lily decided that she had to be the 'older one' here and take up the courage. So she pushed Ron slightly so she could pass through.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not sharing a compartment with **them." **Ginny said immediately backing up.

"It's not going to be that bad Ginny. Come with me or stand there for another 3 hours." Lily replied.

She walked up and opened the door, peeked inside and asked as politely as she could, "Hey you guys mind sharing the compartment with us? There's no other place."

No one spoke for a minute before Blaise grumbled under his breath, "sure".

Looking at her friends again she motioned them inside. Lily took the seat farthest away from Malfoy and Hermione joined her. She noticed that Ginny and Ron decided to go hunt for another compartment. They really needed to grow up, they were all practically adults and they should act like them too! Her eyes carefully examined every Slytherin and noticed how much their physical appearance had changed over the summer. Astoria was the Slytherin Princess, she had a lot to offer but most of it involved having sex with her. Lily was the one boys drooled over; she always took advantage of this knowing that there is no way she would even kiss them. She had long legs, small waist and round breasts giving her an hourglass look which pleased the boys a bit too much.

Theodore had become from a thin and weakly built boy who once had a rabbity appearance to an attractive man. Zabini on the other hand had always been eye-catching, with his dark hair and the smirk which made girls weak in their knees.

Lily's eyes fell on Malfoy at last. He had changed A LOT. Malfoy no longer had any interest in bullying people and being the pest of the school. But he was still the hottest boy in the whole school. Zabini and Theo were all good looking but he was THE BEST. Well according those girls who always dreamed of sleeping with him. Lily was not a virgin, but she hadn't been in a proper relationship ever.

In the fourth year, during the weeks before the second task, Cedric Diggory had found her crying in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Her dreams had become worse and she was afraid to even crawl into bed. He found her there sobbing and looking like a mess and he took care of her. Over time they both developed feelings for each other but never let anyone know of their secret relationship. Cedric had been her first true love until his untimely death which broke her heart but she promised to avenge his death.

But Lily had to admit Malfoy had changed in his physical appearance too. He had squared, bold shoulders and muscles that were to die for. His blond hair that was visible clearly from this end of the room. But what really set girls like Lavender and Parvati off were his mysterious grey eyes. The girls described them as if they could tell a story, you could sit all day long and just stare into eyes like those.

Malfoy must have sensed her eyes on him so he turned his head to meet them. Smirking he got out of his seat and made his way out. Lily was so embarrassed! Her cheeks flushed as she thought he probably was thinking that she was ogling him. When he brushed past her on his way out he dropped a piece of paper on her lap. Lily looked up to see that thankfully no one had seen what happened. Curiously she picked up the paper and read:

**_Nice to see that you admire me Lawrence_**

**_Meet me on the last compartment of the last carriage in 5 minutes._**

**_-DM_**

Rolling her eyes on his comment she gave the letter some thought before excusing herself and heading out to find the insufferable Ferret-Face. Whatever is it he wanted should not be something useless!

* * *

**-What could he want? Read on to find out more!**


	3. Malfoy's Favour

**Third Chapter-Malfoy's Favour**

**Hi! Did you like my other 2 chapters? Well here's an update **** Hope you like it! Please comment and Follow me! Sorry but this is a very short chapter. I promise the next will be longer!**

**-**Great! Lily lost sight of the blond AGAIN! She had been following his lead ever since she got out of the compartment. She had no clue where Malfoy was taking her, squeezing through the mob of people who were crowded in the isles. When she walked further, she saw Ginny and Dean standing together. Ginny had her newest pet, a purple pygmy puff, on her shoulder while she talked to Dean. Lily noticed the dreamy mood in Ginny's eyes as she looked at Dean. Ginny knew that Harry would never be in a relationship with his own best friend's sister so she decided to move on. Boy she moved on fast!

Lily decided to help her friend by, walking right towards them, causing Dean to press Ginny to the wall. Her fellow roommates' face became red as her face was just inches from his. Winking at Ginny, Lily resumed her quest to find the Slytherin Prince among the crowd.

Finally catching a glimpse of his bright hair, she followed him to the open compartment at the end. Lily entered right after him and decided not to waste any time, "So what did you want?"

"So you trust me that I won't just throw you off the train?" Malfoy said.

Detecting the humour in his voice she replied, "You won't have the guts Malfoy and that's beside the point."

"You never know", He said raising his eyebrows and a smirk forming on his lips.

His reaction made Lily reconsider and she realised he was actually capable of easily picking her up and throwing her. Well that's ridiculous! He would never do that! But his muscles and abs said otherwise.

"Hurry up Malfoy, what do you want?"

Malfoy sighed and took a step closer to her, a dark shadow settling in his eyes. He was serious now.

"I'm on your side", he simply stated.

Looking at him like he had lost his mind she let his statement sink in.

"Hell you're on our side!" She finally replied. She was so angry! How can he just suddenly decide he wants to do that! He was a DEATH EATER! Well according to Harry at least.

"You're a friggin' Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" The words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"See all of you are like this! I actually thought **you **all people would understand! But of course not…" Malfoy yelled back at her.

Lily stood still as a statue; his words had affected her in a way she could have never imagined. It suddenly hit her hard like a giant wave; Malfoy and she were very alike. He was a boy who was never understood by his parents and was forced into dealing with situations which lead him to do something he could never forgive himself for.

"Malfoy…"Her voice faltered.

"No, I don't want your pity. Just fuck off, go back to Potty and Weasel and all your **brave **and **kind **friends."

"Please-"

"NO! Just LEAVE!" He shot back at her.

Lily made a huge mistake; she should have at least heard him out before saying something. He clearly wanted to be left alone so she started to walk past him. Malfoy's back was turned to her. So without saying anything or looking at him, she continued to walk out. Lily was just two steps closer to the door when the coal compartment behind them exploded. Luckily for her, Malfoy was shielding her. She was in shock as she lay beneath Malfoy's body. Lily could see the flames dancing around coming closer each second. He reached out, opened the door and shoved her inside. Within seconds everyone was running toward the front. Malfoy grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him, following everybody else. How could this happen?! How did a compartment just suddenly blow up?

Malfoy was pulling her in the midst of the crowd, trying to stay to together. Wondering why he was panicking so much as everybody else, she turned around to look behind her. To her horror she saw numerous Death Eaters storming into the train.

What will happen? Will the Death Eaters take them as hostage? Or will the students defeat them? Read on to know more!

I will now update every Saturday.

Love you all!


	4. Invasion of Death Eaters

**Fourth Chapter-Invasion of Voldy's people**

Lily and Malfoy stumbled on their feet as they continued to run as far as possible from the Death Eaters. She looked over her shoulder to see a Death Eater push some first years aside and hex some of the other third years. Pulling his hand she brought Malfoy and herself to a sudden halt in the rushing crowd causing people to bump into them and push them toward each other.

"Are you mad?! We'll get killed like this!" Malfoy shouted above the cries and shouts of others.

"Yeah, and if we don't others will get killed!" She fought back.

"What's happening here?!" They both heard Zabini's voice calling out to them.

Lily saw him and the others from their compartment pushing through the swarm of multitudes thronging the corridors.

"Ya and where were the two of you?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"Umm I had just bumped into him in the hallw- anyway that's not important…we need to think of something fast!" She rushed in hurry to change the topic.

Students pushed through trying to get somewhere safe, while the dark entities were making their way to them. Someone had to think of something! Where were the two lousy Heads when we needed them?!

"Ok guys, first we have to get these people off this compartment. And then we can-"Lily started.

"Good idea…umm Zabini, Ginny, Ron and me can get them to safety" Harry piped in.

Knowing that they didn't have much time to argue, they got into action quick.

"Everyone this way!" Ginny shouted to the terrified students.

Meanwhile Lily and Hermione made a plan to distract the Death Eaters and corner them. They had a great advantage as the Death Eaters were few, but were capable of taking on at least five students at a time. Before anyone could change the plan, Hermione took off with Astoria and other sixth years and prefects at her heels. Lily just had a moment to notice that Malfoy had disappeared, but before she could search for him she was pushed into a circle of Death Eaters.

Lily looked at her opponents and only had a second to spare before spells started flying in every direction. She ducked behind a table and nearly missed a Cruciatus Curse by an inch. Without thinking she started firing random spells at all Death Eaters, and her inner combatant took over. Lily urged the cluster of students left to move faster with one hand as she shot hexes with the other.

Lily's energy was running out and a Death Eater had just shot a spell at her leg which caused a stinging pain to shoot all the way to her thigh. Her legs were just about to give away when firm hands twined around her waist and held her upright. This mysterious person started firing spells so rapidly that within a couple minutes the enemies were on the ground trying to gain their strength again.

"Everybody out of the compartment, NOW!" Lily heard Malfoy's voice behind her. Why would he do that? Why would he save her? All her friends and classmates ran past her following Malfoy's order. What was Ferret-Face planning to do now? She realized she was still leaning on Malfoy, so did he. The moment Zabini went past them he shoved Lily in his arms and Zabini took her out. Her vision was getting blurry and clouded she could faintly hear screams behind her and the last thing she saw was sZabini's face in pure horror before she blacked out.

"Lily, Lily?"

"Wake up, we've almost reached." Lily heard Ginny's soothing voice. Her eyes cracked open to see all of her friends sitting attentive. She sat up using her hands and the memories of recent events came back to her in a splash. Her eyes widened and she asked hurriedly, "What happened to the Death Eaters? Where are we? Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Lily. Calm. Down. No one's hurt, well except you, we're in the train and we are going to reach Hogwarts in another half an hour." Harry explained.

Sighing, she lied down again. She tried to recall the events that happened earlier that evening. How did they manage to chase the Death Eaters away?

"What exactly happened to me?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well a Death Eater hit a spell to your leg which released poison which was supposed to spread to your whole body and paralyze you, according to Malfoy at least. He did something to you which seemed to work. He also set the compartment on fire and unattached it, that's how the Death Eaters got away." Ron told.

Looking surprised she replied, "Malfoy did something to me?"

"Yes I did and it did work for your information Weasley." Malfoy's smug voice came from the door.

"What did you do to me?" Lily demanded.

Ignoring her, he set a bottle with clear liquid in it on the table and instructed, "Granger give this potion to her in another 10 minutes."

And with that he left. She was furious with him, what if his potion had side-effects? What if the poison was not stopped? Looking out the window she saw the serene green fields pass by and in the distance she could see the magnificent castle standing tall and proud.

How Malfoy managed to set the train on fire was for him to know and Lily to find out. But more importantly how did the Death Eaters locate the train in the first place? Lily finally realized what was happening. The war was approaching faster than anyone suspected.


	5. Laying Low

**Chapter 5 -Laying Low**

**Hi! My lovely readers! One hundred reads! Thank you so much! **

**Hope you like the following chapter! Remember to review and vote!**

Lilly pulled her coat over her shoulders and took a deep breath. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts .She walked towards the exit and took Ron's hand so he could help her down the train all the while analyzing her surroundings. She could see bunch of enthusiastic students chattering excitedly about what Hogwarts would have in store for them. As for Lilly, she just wanted to keep her head low and try her best not be noticed this year. Unfortunately for her, she was always the topic of discussion, no matter how hard she tried to be invisible. Even when she was holding Ron's hand, her head hung low, she could feel the eyes of strangers bore into her skull and hear the people murmur her name. Anger boiled inside Lilly's chest. Why couldn't they just mind their own bloody business?!

They climbed into the carriage which seemed to move by itself, but Lilly knew better. She had been able to see the Thestrals from her very first year. After a bumpy ride filled with comfortable silence they pulled up in front of the glorious castle.

Lilly basked in its beauty for a few minutes and smiled as she realized that everyone was silenced with awe. Not being able to wait a minute linger she hopped out of the carriage and ran into the castle. Professor McGonagall was already waiting to welcome the first years into the school. "Feast in the Great hall in five minutes" she called out after Lilly.

Exactly five minutes later, Lilly sat between Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall, eager to get the feast started. Just like the Castle, The beauty of the Hall never ceased to amaze Lilly…. or anyone else, tapestries the colour of the different houses adorned the walls and the endless ceiling that appeared to fade into the sky. Her eyes travelled across the different tables, scanning both the familiar and unfamiliar faces. The staff table hadn't changed much. Professor Grubbly-Plank was back and Lilly was grateful for that. She was even happier when she spotted Hagrid and gave him a little wave. He replied with a wink.

She turned her attention back to the ongoing conversation in her table but before she could understand what they were talking about, she heard felt a strange sensation in her mind.

_Had a nice summer? _

A deep voice rang in her head. Lilly recognized the voice at once it belonged to none other than Professor Severus Snape. He had trained her in Occlumency during fifth year so that she would be able to ward of anyone who ever tried to read her thoughts. Lilly was a quick learner but was always left with a throbbing headache after she tried Occlumency.

_It was…okay, _she replied_. Did you hear what happened on the train? _

What she really meant was, "I'm pretty sure you knew what happened. Why the hell didn't you try and help?!" But Before Snape could answer; Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat. Silence covered the room like a blanket the moment he stood up .Lilly marveled at the fact that he was one of the few people who could command such respect, without even using any magic!

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. This year, like every other year, has many surprises in store for you. Some will prove to be beneficial but some, however, will deter you from accomplishing your goal." His voice, gentle but strong, rang across the hall.

"First let's start with the changes made in the staff this year .I'm sure you all remember Professor Horace Slughorn, who was a teacher here some time ago but had to leave for personal reasons."This statement gained a few snickers from the crowd." Much to our pleasure he has come back to reclaim his position of Potions Master!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he winked at Harry. Frowning, Lilly wondered what secret they shared.

Everybody started clapping as the old man got up and took a bow and the clapping died after he sat down. All of a sudden everyone realised that the Defence against the Dark Arts post was about to be given to...

"And Professor Severus Snape was so kind to take on the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

This time the only people applauding were seated at the Slytherin table and whispers travelled throughout the room. Lily made a mental note in her mind to congratulate Snape later, as it seemed prohibited to clap for him in public. Severus always wanted the post and she was proud of him for finally getting it.

"As I said before, this year has a lot in store for you. There is an exchange program that is going to take place. Students from the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are going to come here and study for the year, learning about our culture and our subjects." Dumbledore explained.

Lilly snorted inwardly and thought, '_Yeah sure, exchange program. Everyone knows that they need refuge from Voldemort' _The dark lord had started to annex places in the States and most wizards were on the run. The exchange program was a mere cover up so that the American students could be under the protection of one of the greatest wizards of all time. The instant she thought this for she could feel Severus probing her mind again,

'_We need to talk about this. Come to Professor Dumbledore's office later' _he said with a flash of warning in his eyes.

Nodding she looked at the dining table now filled with a wide range of delicacies. She ate as slowly as possible so that she didn't have to face one of the professors boring lectures. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus get up and walk out, indicating to her to follow him. Sighing she got up too.

"Where are you going? You haven't even finished your food." Ginny exclaimed.

_So much for being invisible Lilly._

"Umm… yeah I'm not that hungry actually. I'm kind of tired. I think I'll just go to my dorm." Lilly replied crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Whatever you say…"Ginny shrugged and soon was immersed in a conversation with Dean.

Lilly started to walk out again dreading what was ahead of her.

"Password?"

"Candy Floss"

Lilly replied before ascending the moving staircase, Professor Dumbledore sure had a difficult password to guess she thought rolling her eyes. She stepped on the rotating staircase and waited for it to come to a stop. Without knocking she stepped inside the Headmasters' office. Dumbledore was fond of keeping an eye on Lilly and she had been here very often in her years at Hogwarts.

Lilly saw her godfather and Professor Dumbledore talking about something. When she had first found out her true identity, Lily was only grateful for one thing. Severus Snape was her godfather. She knew that her father wanted Sirius Black to be her godfather as well as Harry's, but their mother wanted to mend broken ties and give Severus an opportunity.

"Sit down, Lilly" Professor Dumbledore said smiling with the familiar and heart-warming twinkling in his eye.

"So how was your summer?" He asked

Lilly smiled at how many people had asked her the very same question.

"The usual." She replied in a monotonous tone.

"Severus here was telling me about how excited you are for the exchange program." He said, trying to get her to share her thoughts on the matter

"Well you and I both know this is not an exchange program." Lilly replied, succumbing to their piercing stares.

"I never underestimated you knowledge Lilly, but I don't want this word getting out to the other students and teachers." Severus finally stated.

Receiving no reply he repeated the question."Is that clear?"He asked again sternly.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded and mumbled a 'good night'. Only a handful of people could get away with that in front of Severus. But no matter how harsh he was, he had a soft spot for her and she in return had a special place in her heart reserved especially for him.

"So…." Parvati tried to break the awkward silence.

"Oh My God! Did you see Draco Malfoy today? It's like he just never stops looking so good!." Lavender said with a dreamy sigh.

Groaning, Lilyl got up and went to Hermione's bed.

When she knew she was earshot of the gossip girls, she grumbled to Hermione," God the bitches are talking about Draco-fucking-Malfoy …..again."

"They can never get enough of him." Her best friend chuckled giving her a warm smile.

Sitting up Hermione asked," So you wanna tell me why you rushed out in the middle of dinner?"

Stuffing her face in her pillow Lilly answered," Severus wanted to talk to me."

"Sometimes I pity you." Hermione joked, which made Lilly smile.

"Eyes on any guy this year?" Her fellow housemate asked.

"Absolutely not! How dare you ask me such a thing? "Lily replied in mock horror.

Laughing, the two friends spent the rest of the night talking and catching up with each other.

**Did you like it? If you have any suggestions or queries you can email me at**

**fangirlsunited1234 **

**and remember to review!**

**Love,**

**LilyDraco 3**


	6. Stars can't shine without darkness

**Sixth Chapter-A fresh start**

"I'm bringing sexy back…them other boys don't know how-" 

"Put your damn alarm off Lily!" Hermione's muffled voice sounded from the other end of them room. Groggily, Lily shouted back to her, "At least waking up to his sexy voice is better than waking up to 'beep' 'beep' 'beep'!"

It had been a week and a half since school had started, and it had started on the wrong foot for Lily. She would be restless at nights and would be afraid to sleep because of getting nightmares. Even though she had been successful in excelling in Occlumency, she couldn't keep Voldemort out.

Swinging her legs of the bed, Lily got up to face another tiresome day of studies. She had chosen a quite a handful of subjects this year because she didn't know what she wanted to be yet. Assuming she would survive the war.

Lily had chosen Advanced Potions, D.A.D.A, Advanced Herbology and Charms. Severus had restricted her from dropping Defence and Potions as it was her most scoring subjects and he saw her becoming an auror in the future.

Lily changed into her uniform quickly and started packing her textbooks, quills and parchment in her bag. She was making her bed and closing her trunk at the same time in a hurry and out of the corner of her eye, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She noticed that she had changed a lot, in terms of her physical appearance. She had long wavy hair reaching a couple meters below her shoulder. She had beautiful green eyes like her mother. Her blouse was tucked in her skirt, which made her waist look small and gave her a curvy look. Her eyes trailed further and for the first time she noticed how long her legs were. A small smile was playing on her lips. _Maybe I could get a guy this year. _

Shaking her head and muttering to herself, Lily grabbed her bag and ran for class.

Potions had started and Professor Slughorn was introducing some concoctions to the class when Lily ran in looking flustered.

"S-sorry sir, I-I" Lily fumbled looking for an excuse.

But before he could reply, Ron and Harry both bumped into her from behind and apologised.

"Ah! Harry, it's good to see you! Come on in!" Slughorn's eyes twinkled with fascination, completely ignoring Ron and Lily's presence. Rolling her eyes at him, Lily walked to the back of the class and took a seat. Potions was never going to be the same without Severus.

Lily picked up the Globberworm's tail she had chopped and put it into her potion. She could see the concoction turning a subtle violet as it was supposed to. Slughorn made his way around the class to notice his students and crookedly smiled at her for doing a great job. Potions had always been a fascinating class for Lily. She loved cooking up numerous potions and inventing new things. She looked over at the others at her bench and was not surprised at what she saw. Hermione's hair was frizzy again because of the heat radiating from the burner. Ron's potion had turned a colour of sickly green and it smelled like Hagrid's tea.

Lily peeked a look at her brother across her bench and saw that he was intrigued by something in his Potion's text book. The cover page was old and crinkly and had lost its colour. Frowning she went back to her work right when someone bumped into her. She whipped around to see Malfoy standing beside her and cleaning her bench.

"And what is it do you think you're doing?" She asked interested, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What do you think smartass?" He replied coldly before setting up his cauldron and started brewing his own potion.

Trying to ignore him, she tried to focus back onto her potion. This was the only encounter so far that they had since the event on the train. Memories came flashing back into her mind and she tried to push them away. Thankfully for her, the bell rang signally the end of class. She didn't wait for Slughorn to disperse them, she just left.

The restless Gryffindor tossed and turned around in bed to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but just couldn't do so. Lily knew there was no way she would get sleep now. Sighing she trotted softly to the door of dorm, careful not to wake any of the others, and grabbed her robe and slipped out. She tied the robe around her and proceeded out the Tower.

The cold wind blew against her as she walked down the corridor. Her nightgown barely reached her mid-thigh and the robe was made out of a thin material itself. She wrapped it around her tightly and walked faster, with no particular destination in mind. Before she knew it, Lily was sitting on the railing of the Astronomy Tower that overlooked the grounds. She was sitting on the extreme edge and any sudden movement from her could throw her off balance and she would plunge to her death. No matter how terrifying the thought was, it didn't scare her.

Lily was swinging her legs and was lost in thought, her gaze staring far into the sky, and didn't see a person slip onto the ledge alongside her.

"You like this place too?" An all-too familiar voice asked her.

Lily spun in shock to see Malfoy sitting next to her.

"When did you come here?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I come here all the time." He replied simply, looking in the distance.

Lily's eyes trailed on his appearance. Lavender was right, he had changed a lot. He was no longer the skimpy boy who used his status to achieve things. Not to mention gel his hair back and butt into others' business. Draco Malfoy had become a muscular and attractive man who kept to himself and was capable of standing up for himself.

Lily realised she had been looking at him for quite a long time, blushing she turned to look at the magnificent grounds ahead. She was waiting anticipatedly for the rude remark, but to her astonishment, the comfortable silence between stretched along.

"So no snarky comment? Nothing?" Lily finally asked him.

He chuckled and looked at her with those sharp, yet in some way, comforting eyes and replied, "Do you want me to?"

"No not really, I've ever seen this side of Draco Malfoy." She replied cocking an eyebrow and giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, well it's only a one-time thing. So embrace it while you can." The Slytherin said sighing and to Lily's surprise, returning the smile.

So she listened to him and stared off into oblivion, amused by the certain things.


	7. Blue Eyes

**Seventh Chapter**

"Yes!" Ron cheered pumping his fist in the air, "No Potions!"

Ron, Hermione and Lily were walking back from Charms when the saw the new notice that was put up. The exchange students were arriving this evening and all classes after lunch were cancelled, which meant no Potions for them. As much as Ron was thrilled, Lily had looked forward to cooking up a new concoction today. They were headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, when Harry joined them with a grin plastered on his face. This only meant one thing.

"Hey! Guys no more classes! How about some Quidditch practice?" He inquired raising his eyebrows at us.

Ron, obviously, agreed immediately and well, Lily's Charms essay would have to wait for later.

"Fine." Lily grumbled, "Just let me go change."

Lily had been on the Quidditch team since she was in her first year, like Harry. It surprised her that she and Harry had more similarities than she noticed. They shared the same outstanding Quidditch qualities and competitive streak.

She took the stairs twice at a time and threw her books on the bed before she changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a shirt. She grabbed her Thunderbolt and ran back down to meet the rest of the team. Severus had bought her the Thunderbolt for her sixteenth birthday. It was not supposed to come out till this November. But he had arranged for her to receive it year before, how he did that she would never know. The whole team had been so shocked and envious of her. Which only made her opponents more resentful toward her.

"I still hate you for getting that broomstick, you know Lily." Katie Bell said while eyeing her broomstick covetously.

Laughing, Lily put an arm around her promised to buy one for her soon, before yelling to the rest of team, "Last one there is a chicken!" and sprinting towards the field.

Lily was covered in sweat and grime as she trudged back to the castle after practice. Practice with the team was always unexpected and thrilling. Angelina Johnson was always there to lift up the spirits of the team and prank people. Lily was a chaser and Angelina had tutored her to be the best, she would fly swiftly and elegantly through the air that made other people amused at her graceful ways.

Lily had almost reached the castle when Cormac McLaggen caught up to her breathless.

"Hey Lily… did amazing back there!" He said huffing and pointing to the pitch. He was always there to watch her play, which irritated her and creeped her out. Cormac was a nice lad but he seemed to think as if there was something going on between the two. And to make matters better he was trying out for the team.

"Yeah thanks." Lily replied grimly, dreading the conversation that waited.

He followed her all the way to the Tower talking non-stop about how his team back in Ireland won because of him. His eyes wear sparkling with proudness as he rambled on and on.

"So there I was standing there and a Quaffle and a Bludger were both coming at me at the same time! I moved befo-"

"Look no offense Cormac, I know you play well but I gotta go." Lily cut him and ran up to her dorm.

It was close to dinner and she had to take a shower and change FAST! She literally stepped in and out of the shower and hurriedly slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and wore a tucked in see-through shirt. Sixth and Seventh years were not required to wear the school uniform at all times. She let down her wavy brown hair which cascaded down her back. The jeans showed her shapely legs and the shirt brought out her curves, hoping to get the attention of any 'American' boy.

Smiling and approving of her look, Lily caught up outside the Great Hall to meet Hermione and Ginny and the others.

"And so with great honour and pride, I'll like to welcome the students of the American school of witchcraft and wizardry!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall. Applause sounded as students came strolling into the dining room. Their eyes were swimming across each tapestry and painting and they seemed quite impressed. A group of girls walked behind Lily's back giggling and waving at Ron. A tinge of red spread across his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Almost all the students had arrived; Lily caught a boy at the back of the pack glaring at the back of the head of the person in front of him. He seemed disinterested in his surroundings unlike his fellow classmates. Quirking an eyebrow at his behaviour, Lily turned her attention to the teachers' table. And before she knew it, an appetizing buffet was laid out in front of them.

Lily was overwhelmed by the amount of choice before them. Taking small quantities of everything, Lily immersed herself in the delicious taste. The exchange students had hesitantly sat at the different tables in the hall. Surprisingly many of them went to the Slytherin table. She noticed a girl their age slip in beside Hermione, she had long jet black hair and wore dark clothes.

Everyone at their table was occupied with someone to talk to except Lily, which was fine by her. She was just about to get up and leave, when from the corner of her eye, she saw the same boy she saw before staring intently at her.

"Hey Lily! This is Violet. Violet this is Lily." Hermione introduced the girl sitting next to her.

"Hello Violet." Lily looked away from him and acknowledged her with a warm welcoming smile, like she was taught to. Lily was just about to answer a question Ron asked her, when she caught Malfoy glaring at the same mysterious boy who was staring at her. What was happening?


	8. Boys will be Boys

Eighth Chapter

"-so you** must **read out the incantation right, or else you might…end up in a fire." Professor Flitwick stated to the whole class. It was only the second class of the day but the exchange students didn't care at all. Seems like they don't know how gruelling it could get. Lily was sitting in an extremely overcrowded class, which they shared with the exchange students. She listened as Flitwick droned on and on. They had already learnt this charm, and the Professor was only repeating it for the others' sake.

"Is that clear?" Flitwick asked, flipping through his textbook's pages. No one seemed to notice and even acknowledge the fact that he was asking a question. Everyone was either snoring away or daydreaming. When he didn't receive a clear answer Flitwick peered through his glasses which where perched right on the tip of his nose and asked again, more sternly, "Is it clear or not?"

A handful of students who detected his presence grumbled a small 'ok'.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a boy writing down notes furiously, she noticed that he had long black hair which covered his eyes like a curtain and had thick framed glasses. His long fingers fumbled to catch on to what Flitwick was saying. His eyes darted forth and back between his paper and the board.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Lily leaned over to him and whispered.

He looked up with a flustered look on his face and replied in a hurried tone, "Yeah, I lost him when he started to explain the significance of the charm."

Lily chuckled and handed him her notes and explained him everything.

"Oh by the way, I'm Jonathan." The boy introduced himself, extending his hand.

"I'm Lily." Lily smiled at him and shook his hand.

"How do you understand any of this?" Jonathan gestured to her notes.

She chortled back in response and said, "It comes with practice."

The Professor soon gave up noticing that not one student was paying attention, he sighed and showed his defeat as he slumped back in his chair and finally stated, "Class dismissed."

All the students grabbed their bags and headed straight for the door.

"Don't worry it gets better." Lily assured him before the slung her back over her shoulder and walked out.

"Say, who was that cute dark haired boy you were talking to in Charms, Lily?" Lavender asked her as she settled in a red couch in the corner of the Gryffindor Common room.

"Oh he, his name's Jonathan. I just helped him complete his notes." Lily answered casually, and added, "He seemed like a nice guy."

Lily looked down at the book she was currently reading and sighed loudly feeling a dull pain in her head form. She leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Today had been a quite eventful day for all the exchange students as they experienced the difficult 'British' life.

She put away her book and decided to take a walk in the castle before dinner started. Lily changed into a pair of leggings and beige sweater and slipped on some slippers before walking out the door. She walked aimlessly in the corridors and briefly considered going to the Astronomy Tower before deciding against it thinking that a certain somebody could be there.

So she walked down and exited via the entrance hall. Lily loved coming here to just relax and be herself. Sometimes coping with the fact that she was the Chosen One would overwhelm her. As she walked, Lily took in the scenery before her, Hagrid was there giving water to his pumpkins, the Hufflepuff team was practicing on the pitch and students were sitting and chatting together near the Black lake.

Lily strolled with her hands clasped behind her back and breathed in the fresh air. This was home.

She was just about to turn back toward the castle when something caught her eye. She saw the same dark- haired boy sitting in the corner of the field leaning on a tree that she saw in the Great Hall. Without thinking, Lily walked up to him slid down next to him. She looked over to him only to see how he hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Hi…I'm Lily." Lily finally broke the awkward silence.

He looked over to her with an irritated face and replied with an infuriated voice, "Yeah you were one of those chicks who were checking me out in the dining hall."

Lily raised his eyebrows at him, not expecting such a comeback as an introduction. She turned her head and looked away from him.

"God! You're as weird as everyone here! I hate this place!" He snapped and strutted back towards the castle.

Arrogant much?

Laughing quietly, she got up and brushed her pants and started to walk back to the castle.

"What's going on?" Lily asked a fellow housemate. There was a huge crowd around the notice board and it was increasing by the second. He shrugged and followed his way there too. After squeezing through people and ducking under their flailing arms, she finally reached to the front.

"Oh My God! There's a ball!" Parvati squealed next to her.

Lily's eyes trained through old notifications about Quidditch and landed on the newest update.

_The Masquerade Ball_

_Third year onwards, students are required to attend a ball held in honour of the exchange students which is decided to be a masquerade. The ball will be conducted next weekend on Saturday. All students are required to bring dates._

_Note: Third years' can only stay till 11 pm _

Groaning, Lily ran a hand down her face and turned back only to be bombarded by the girls from her dorm.

"What dress are you going to wear?"

"Who are you going to ask?" "No, wait isn't the guy supposed to ask you?"

"We **need** to go shopping!" "Hey, so I saw this one dress which will totally suit you Lil-"

"Look guys I know you mean well, but I don't think I'm going." Lily gave them a sad smile and trudged upstairs. With all the homework and assignments and the fact that she would have to start training soon…well it was too much to handle.

Unfortunately, life was not that easy.


	9. Hurting Everyone

Ninth Chapter

Lily rushed as fast her feet could take her. She readjusted her bag strap and held her book tightly towards her chest. God why can't he just leave her alone?! Lily had been trying to get Cormac off her trail since she friggin woke up! Now she was late for Defense. Severus was going to kill her for sure.

Lily spared a glance over her shoulder to see Cormac jogging towards her on his long legs. She cursed under her breath and ran for her life.

"Lily! Please! Wait! I just want to ask you something." She heard his faltering breath behind her. Lily knew exactly what he wanted to ask her, to be his date for the Masquerade.

Lily was almost there when she felt his fingers circle around her wrist and yank her back towards him. She whipped back and stared with furious eyes.

"I told you to fucking leave me alone!" Lily growled at him. Snatching her hand back from him, she hurried to class.

Lily slammed the door shut as she walked in class. All heads turned back to look at her. She walked slowly and took her time before choosing a seat in the middle of the class, which happened to be next to Dean.

"Dude, you just walked in here like you own the place." Dean whispered to her shockingly.

Smirking at him she took out her books and looked towards Severus.

'**What was that?' **Lily heard **his** voice in her head.

Groaning internally she replied, '**A certain someone in too fond with me.'**

'**Who is this?' **Lily heard him reply sternly, he was like the overprotective-father she never had.

'**Severus I can handle it.' **She countered with a reassuring reply.

His eyes flashed towards her for second before resuming his course.

"What the hell! You didn't even get detention!" Dean whisper-yelled furiously to Lily.

Ignoring him she pulled out her quill and copied down everything written on the board neatly. They were finally going to start physically using these spells. This was Lily's favourite part of the whole syllabus. She was quite a good dueller in fact. Severus had already taught her the basic spells before, so she was prepared.

"Okay I am assuming that you have copied these down," Many gasps sounded from the 'American' side of the classroom as they struggled catch a few words before Severus erased them off, god he was so evil.

"Now I'm going to pair you up and we will practice these spells." Severus stood in front of the class, scrutinizing every student. Lily saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye as he started to pair the students up.

Lily noticed that he was pairing up exchange students with the Hogwart's students. She waited anticipatedly, bobbing her leg up and down. At the back of her mind she was hoping she would be paired up with a certain someone who she could teach a lesson to.

"Miss Brown with Miss George… please head over to Ms. Lawrence."

Lily froze, who the hell was Fintry? She looked around to see **the** arrogant git 'swaggering' up to her. A small smirk formed on her lips as she got up and made her way to him. She briefly noticed his eyes check her out her exposed legs before she folded her hands against her chest looking disinterested. Severus finished pairing up everyone else before the Hogwart's students got out their wands to help the Professor push the tables back by levitating them. The American's just stood there in awe feeling helpless as they saw the others' muttering spells.

"Everyone face your partners and take out your wands." Severus ordered.

Lily lead Jared to the back of the class hoping she could take help of the tables and the walls to torture him. She turned to face him, pulling up her sleeves and saying, "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Jared's eyes finally travelled from her legs to her eyes. God he was such a pervert, before smirking and backing up leaving a distance of a table between them.

"Start with simple disarming spells and remember ONLY disarm your opponent." Severus laid out the rules carefully.

Rolling her eyes she made a sure to more than 'disarm' her opponent.

"3..2..1" Severus counted down.

Spells flew everywhere across the classroom, bringing down the tapestries and lights. Jared was going to send a spell her way but Lily was faster than him, as she cast a shield charm on herself. She took of the shield charm as soon as his spell bounced off it and muttered the Jelly legs jinx. He sidestepped the curse only to encounter a string of body jinx, and disarmament curse sent by the girl opposite him.

Jared regained his balance and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" But Lily was just too swift; she countered it with an "Expelliarmus!"

They had started a duel. Red sparks shot out from her wand, pushing his blue jet of sparks back towards him. Everyone had frozen to watch the fight unravel. Lily put in more force in her wand as it send a stronger jet pushing the orb separating the two spells towards him. She focused in pushing it as close to him as possible and it was happening slowly. Jared's eyes started to widen when he realised what was happening, but before he knew it, he flew back and crashed against the desks.

When Lily released her wand, she felt her energy drop. She felt dizzy and numbly felt Seamus grabbing her steady and saying, "You've done it again, Lily!". Her head fell limp in her arms and she sat trying to regain her strength. All exchange students had crowded around Jared's body as her fellow classmates sniggered. She lifted her head and Dean and Ron came over to her high-fiving and fist-bumping her. As much as she had enjoyed beating Jared she felt as she had gone too hard on him.

Hermione sat down next to her and slowly rubbing her back soothingly, but stopped when Lily got up and trudged her way to Jared and the crowd parted for her to enter. Some of the people actually had small grins on their face but most were worried. When she reached the front she saw a girl leaning down in front of him, tears rolling down her face. Wow! Someone was sensitive. Raising her eyebrows at the girl, Lily leaned down herself, raised her eyebrows and said, "Too hard?"

Jared chuckled deeply and shook his head, smiling Lily got up and offered her hand and Jared gratefully accepted it. She looked over to Severus and said, "Professor, may I take him to the infirmary?"

Nodding her way, Severus started to put the class back in shape, a small smirk playing on his lips. They had almost reached the door when the girl from before strutted over to them and put her hand on Jared's chest and said, "Baby, you sure you'll be alright? Do you want me to come with you?"

Turning towards Lily, he went close to her ear and said, "Since you've fucked me up pretty bad at least get me rid of her." Lily gave him a wide smile before saying to the girl, "Look he's fine I'll take him there." And grabbed his hand and lead the way to the infirmary.

They had been walking for a couple minutes and Lily stopped abruptly, pulling Jared back, before peering down and the staircase which was slowly ascending towards them. If she hadn't stopped him, he would have been falling to his ungrateful death. Smiling gratefully at her she continued walking.

"You know I'm not going to apologise right?" Lily inquired.

He laughed before shaking his head and saying, "Yeah I know I was a dick to you so you shouldn't apologise. In fact I should …I'm sorry."

Accepting the apology she walked into the infirmary and told Madam Poppy, "I got you a new toy!"

Laughing at her comment Madam Poppy started to heal his injuries.

The strong breeze made the trees around the grounds sway furiously. Lily sat staring off in the distance on a rock facing the Black Lake. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knee. She felt so peaceful, after getting Jared patched up they promised to at least act civilly to each other. Lily closed her eyes and tried to take enough of the serene atmosphere around her.

When she felt a presence beside her she opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Cormac sitting there with a goofy smile on her face. This was the limit! Lily immediately got up and walked in another direction hoping he wouldn't follow her. But knowing him and their encounter earlier this day, she couldn't trust him.

"Lily! Please just look at me." Cormac pleaded.

Stopping in her tracks she decided to give him a chance before rejecting him.

"What do you want? You've been following me around everywhere!" Lily said releasing an exasperated sigh and crossing her arms.

"I-I…I jus-just wanted to as-ask if…if you would go to the ball with me?" He stuttered before releasing a breath of relief.

"Look Cormac I don't know what you think is going on between us. We're friends and nothing else. Sorry but I don't want to go with you." She replied bluntly turning around and jogging back to the castle.

Lily quickly walked into the castle, escaping the chilly breeze. She walked towards the Gryffindor Tower hoping she would be able to go for a warm bath before dinner. While walking in the corridor she noticed that everyone she walked by looked at her embarrassedly before avoiding her eyes. 'Is there something on my face?' To be more specific most of the _guys_ she walked by did that.

Lily had just neared the tapestry hiding the portrait of the Fat Lady when she bumped into Jonathan. Their eyes met briefly before he blushed and apologized and walked the other way. She hadn't seen him in quite a long time, come to think of it, she doesn't remember seeing him in Defense either, this morning. Brushing it off she was about to pull the curtain aside when she heard Jonathan's uneasy voice call her.

She turned back to see him fidgeting with his hands before her looked at her and asked, "Are you going to the ball with anyone, Lily?" His small voice asked her.

Dreading what was coming next Lily replied with a small sad smile, "I'm sorry Jonathan, but I'm not going."

She saw hurt flashing his eyes before he nodded slowly and Lily whispered the password and left him standing alone in the hallway.

The moment she walked in the common room, she saw Professor McGonagall, head of the house organizing everybody to sit down. Lily walked in slipping off her scarf and perching herself on an armrest of an armchair.

She looked down at Harry sitting there with his legs crossed and whispered down," What's going on?"

He shrugged looking her way before turning to the Professor.

"As you know the Masquerade is coming up and Third years and above are required to come. A few hours ago I heard some of you saying that you will not attend the Ball. Well, I'm not giving you a choice." Her smooth voice explained carefully.

Groans and whispers sounded the room. Lily was just pissed off now, things had been going wrong since the beginning of the day and they kept getting worse.

"And why do we _have_ to attend?" Lily's voice rose above others. Everyone looked towards her and silently thanked her to stand up for them.

"Because Miss Lawrence, we are hosting this Ball in honour of the arrival of the Americans' and I expect everyone one of you to attend it."

The last part was intended for everyone, but Lily was definitely not going to the Ball. She would just have to talk to Dumbledore later so she could be off the hook. Rolling her eyes, she stormed past McGonagall and headed up to her dorm, preparing to sleep. Even though Lily knew there was no chance she would get


	10. Make up

Tenth Chapter-Make up

**Hey my lovelies! Being the nice person I am I decided to update early, well I'm not going to be in town for a week… so this will be the only update this and next week **** Don't hate me! **

**Love,**

**DracoLily**

"Come on Lily," Hermione squealed pulling her arm. A few of the girls were going to shop for their dresses and masks for the masquerade and Lily found herself being dragged along. Hermione and Ginny were both adamant that Lily had to go with them and provide them with her 'valued' advice.

Sighing in defeat Lily cursed under her breath and reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled along.

"Well this will be fun," Lily thought in her mind. Note the sarcasm.

Ten minutes later the four girls (Violet had come along) were standing in a shop called _Madame Irene's Dresses and Gowns. _They were surrounded by dresses of every colour and size imaginable. There were sweetheart necklines, lace sleeves, silky skirts, puffy tutus- you name it Madame Irene's had them all.

"What about this one?" Ginny asked stepping out of the changing rooms. The three girls let out a collective gasp. It was a pale pink gown that pooled at her feet. The top was halter and the neck was studded with silver crystals as was the belt hugging her petite waist. It had a thin slit running vertically down the middle of a chest but didn't show too much cleavage.

"A bit too much?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"No it's perfect! Oh my god Ginny you look beautiful!" Violet was the first one to recover from the shock.

"I'll think I'll get this one" Ginny replied smiling at her reflection in the mirror. "Wait how much does this cost?" Her face went pale as she glanced at the price tag. She quietly shook her head.

"Guys it's too much, I really don't think…"

Lily cut off her friend mid-sentence. "Before you finish that thought, I'm buying that dress for you. It's my treat."

Ginny looked like she was about to protest as she never accepted money.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present. In fact I'll buy all your dresses for you. Consider it a way of showing you guys my love for you" Lily said with a wink.

Her friends knew that once Lily made her mind up about something, she wouldn't take no for an answer. They nodded, gratitude clear in their expressions.

"Now that that's settled, let's get your dresses and masks and turn you into Cinderellas!"Hermione smiled as Ginny and Violet gave Lily puzzled expressions.

Lily watched in amusement as girls frantically ran up and down the dorm like headless chickens. Mascara and lipstick were thrown across the room as Lily narrowly missed getting hit by a flying hairbrush. Deciding to be of some use she got up and grabbed a straightening iron from a confused Violet who was trying her best not to burn Hermione's hair and began to style her friend's hair. Hermione shot her a grateful look and relaxed into her chair.

Two hours and a thousand bobby pins later, the girls were finally done getting ready. Lily looked with pride at her three beautiful friends. Ginny had found a perfect mask to match her dress and sported a natural yet elegant look with a bun and a few loose curls framing her small face. Violet on the other hand, wore a black dress with lace that showed of her figure …and damn that girl had curves! She completed the look with a purple mask , smoky eyes and straightened hair. Lily's eyes landed on Hermione. She wore a sweetheart neckline which was black. The bottom of the dress flowed out from there like a gown and was a gorgeous turquoise-blue colour. Hermione paired it with black pumps that peeped out from under her dress and wore her hair in loose curls.

Lily sighed with content as she said, "Girls, go steal some hearts!"

Violet chuckled but her expression grew serious as she asked one last time" Lily are you sure you don't want to come? I could get you ready in five minutes if you change your mind. I have this super quick yet classy hairstyle I have been waiting to try out on you and …"

Lily shook cut her friend of, "Violet I think I am fine here. After all I have Channing Tatum here to keep me company," on seeing Ginny and Violet's confusion, she added, "he's the heartthrob of Hollywood!"

Their expressions remained perplexed. Waving her hand dismissively Lily said, "Enough about me you guys have fun."

They let out a loose laugh, collectively glanced at their appearance one last time before sashaying out of the dorm.

Lily looked at her inviting bed and sighed in contentment. Walking towards her closet she grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt, but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a deep red of clothing hanging at the back. Moving aside her numerous t-shirts she grabbed the red fabric only to realise it was the same gown Aunt Petunia bought her for her last birthday. As much as her aunt and uncle hated Harry, they had always had a soft spot for her.

Lily eyed the dress with admiration as she took in all the intricate designs on the dress. Sadly she knew that she would never get the perfect opportunity again. Keeping the dress back in her wardrobe with regret knowing it how expensive the dress was and how it would be a waste. She slowly trudged back to her bed, grabbed a book and snuggled deep into her blanket. As much as Lily tried to concentrate on the book, there was a thought nagging the back of her mind, telling her to seize the opportunity and go to the ball. Well…if, _if_ she went no one would know who she is.


	11. The Fun's only started

Chapter 11

**Heyyy lovelies, I'm so sorry I couldn't update! I had a busy week, well hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it Keep the reviews rollin' ladies (and men?)**

"I don't have a date. I can't go. However then this beautiful dress will go to waste. I've already been to a ball before. Do I really need to go again? But I need to let loose, have some fun. Plus I have the perfect pair of shoes for this dress!"Lily let out a frustrated groan. She'd had a heated debate in her head, wondering if she should attend the Masquerade. She was split into two halves, one that was insistent she go, saying she deserved it for working so hard and the other reminded her about the piles of essays to be written. Lily chewed on her lower lip while she looked at the stunning red gown sitting on her bed.

She squeezed her eyes shut and ran her hands down her face. For some reason, Aunt Petunia's voice rang in her head soothingly, _"Life offers you opportunities. You either seize them or spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you had just taken that chance and made the most of it."_

Aunt Petunia had always been close to Lily. She was the person to go to when you needed advice or to feel better. Even though Lily had met her only a few times, they had exchanged dozens of letters. She knew her aunt put up a cold front towards Harry...and wondered why. They were from the same parents after all. When lily had asked her aunt about this she let Lily in on a devastating secret. Aunt Petunia had infact had a daughter before Dudley, but the girl had died at the tender age of one due to a disease. Her aunt didn't say anything more but Lily guessed the rest.

Deciding that time was not on her side, and replaying her Aunt's voice in her head like a chant, Lily got up and headed to her dresser. She began to curl her chocolate brown locks into soft ringlets that cascaded down her back. She applied a thin layer of foundation and a soft smokey eye, with subtle hints of red. Remembering that makeup was to enhance not hide features, she decided to finish off her look with a simple nude lip-gloss.

Lily got up, took out her wand and stood in front of her dress which was laid out on the bed. She muttered the charm she had learn to put on a piece of clothing.

When Lily glanced in the mirror, she took a sharp intake of breath in surprise. Staring back at her was a beautiful woman. She noticed how the red fabric clung to her torso and showed her curves, flowed down and pooled around her legs. The eye makeup brought out her gorgeous green orbs. The best and her favourite part of the dress was the open back which made her look sexy , something that Lily would never wear. Deciding to go as a completely different person Lily had definitely stepped out of her comfort zone. Taking in a deep breath she decided to be a confident and sexy woman, not the sweet and simple girl she usually was.

Lily conjured a mask using her wand. She didn't like the type of masks which hand feathers, flowers and pearls and god knows what else sticking out in all directions. This mask was a simple black with hints of red and studded crystals on the side. Before leaving she slipped on some black pumps which were barely seen through the folds of her gown.

Putting the mask on and taking one fleeting look at herself she sashayed out the dorm with a swish of her gown. Lily picked up her heavy skirts, hoping that she wouldn't trip on them and stepped carefully down the stairs to the Great Hall. She stopped outside the double doors and gathered herself, jutting her chin out and pushing open the doors.

The moment Lily stepped into the impressively decorated hall, she could feel various eyes on her. Without giving anyone a second glance, she strode to the bar that was set in the corner of the hall serving drinks. Whispers followed her as she walked there. Curious glances were thrown her way as people audibly murmured trying to guess who she was. When she reached the bar, Lily settled herself on one of the high bar stools and a waiter came to her service immediately.

"Is there anything I can get you ma'am?" He spoke his rehearsed words. She noticed that to keep up with the theme even the waiters and bar managers were required to wear masks.

"I'll have some orange ju…a cocktail please. Surprise me." Lily replied with a smile silently realising that she might as well go all out with the "trying out new things" theme. A glass of colourful liquid was set in front of her and she reached out to sip it. Turning herself around on the chair, she sat with the entire view of dance floor in front of her. Slow music played as couple danced on the floor. Lily noticed that the 'Americans' did a good show of cleaning themselves up. Just as she admired how beautiful and handsome every one looked she caught sight of a group of giggly girls, their faces caked with makeup, wearing dresses that were painful to even look. Well there were always a few exceptions.

The Hall itself was so magnificent that it could hold your gaze forever. Tapestries were tied, giving the view of the grounds of Hogwarts, the chandeliers seemed to sparkle even more than usual and the four long tables were replaced by small round tabled at the sides of the room. The dance floor took up quite a lot of space, with its glass tiling which made it seem as if you were dancing on the clouds.

Lily was too mesmerized by the beauty of the hall to didn't notice a certain dark haired boy standing next to her. She managed to remain her composure even after he leaned over and whispered seductively in her ear,

"Hey gorgeous, if I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold that against me?"

His hand had started to trail her exposed spine and rested at her lower back. His other hand started to play with the fingers of her hand.

Lily had a hard time trying to control her laughter, knowing that Jared didn't realise it was her. She slowly turned to him only to lose her breath because of his good looks. Jared's dishevelled dark hair was in its normal state and he was dresses in fine robes which showed his muscular body. Lily returned his a flirtatious smirk and moved her hands to play with the buttons of his button down. This only caused his smile to grow.

"If I told you I wanted to check out your ass, would you turn around and walk away?" She replied unable to control her smirk.

Jared's eyes widened as a look of shock registered his face. "Holy shit! Lily?" He asked in astonishment.

"No! Im not Lily.. Who's Lily? My name is ….um…Leaf. I..Um..mean..Rose. "Lily stuttered as she caught sight of a flower bouquet. She inwardly kicked herself for sounding so pathetic.

After getting over his shock Jared raised his eyebrows finding pleasure in her flustered response. Lily knew he realised who she was. Deciding to play along he nodded, amusement clear on his face.

"You know you're the only one on every guys mind here right now, _Rose_?" Jared asked as he picked up a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Am I now?" She inquired.

Keeping her gaze he held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Setting her own glass down Lily leaned in and whispered in his ear, "_Can_ you dance?"

Grabbing her hand, Jared led her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him. When a fast beat started to play, he twirled her around and pulled her back with her back to her chest and his hands wrapped around her waist.

"You tell me." Jared's breath fanned her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Turning back to face him, Lily put her hands around his neck and continued to move her hips in harmony with him.

"I meant what I said earlier, you look fabulous." Jared smiled at her warmly and she felt the heat rush up to her cheeks.

"Are you flirting with me mister?"she asked with a soft laugh.

"You know, I like this confident attitude. I think you're beginning to grow on me…_Rose"_

Laughing even louder at his weak attempt at flirting she slowly stopped dancing as the song ended.

Holding hands, they were right about the head back to a table when a very familiar voice broke their comfortable silence, "May I cut in?"

Lily looked up to see a man in a muggle suit with all-too-familiar hair and a smirk that anyone would recognize anywhere. They stopped walking and Lily stared at his outstretched hand.

"I'm actually done dancing." Lily replied curtly before turning away. But she hadn't made even one step when Malfoy pulled her back to him. Now he had his hands on her waist and his chest was touching hers. There was no escape route.

"Luckily for you this handsome man isn't giving you a choice." Malfoy replied looking down at her. Lily and sighed in defeat and told Jared she to go get some drinks.. She wrung her hands around his neck and then noticed their close proximity.

Smirking at him she asked, "Aren't you going to ask this sexy lady her name? Or is chivalry really dead?"

Malfoy returned her smirk; he leaned close to her ear, his lips brushing her ear and said," You're not fooling anyone, Lily Lawrence."

He said this and stepped back and twirled her .Malfoy then pulled her close and dipped her back, her neck swaying in mid-air. He brought her back up and the distance between them seemed to become less by the second.

Malfoy completely wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close so their noses were touching.

"There's going to be an attack." He said, his erratic breath making him hard to understand,

Lily searched his stormy grey eyes to see if there was and humour, but she found nothing

"When?" She asked.

"Now."

That was the last world Lily heard before a chandelier came crashing down behind her. She whipped back to see shards of glass strewn all over the place. Malfoy still had his arms around her and he tugged her to look back at him with a warning look on his face.

Screams and shrills sounded like alarms around the Hall as the Professors' tried to calm everyone down. But it didn't look like anything was going to settle down soon as heavy footsteps sounded outside the doors of the Great Hall.

Lily gazed into Malfoy's eyes, trying to pry his hands away from her, but he only tightened his hold on.

"Do you know who is behind all of this?" Lily asked her voice wavering.

Malfoy looked backed own at her with an intensity she had never seen before, sending shivers down her spine."You know exactly who."

They both snapped their heads to the double doors which crashed by an extreme force behind it. This was going to be a long night.

**How did you like it? I know it's pretty long so I hope this makes up for last week. Well the fun is just beginning! So stay tuned and keep reading!**

**Read/Review/Favourite/Follow**

**Love,**

**DracoLily**


End file.
